Multipliers of the type based on a dot matrix scheme are already known.
Here the multiplicand is shifted, multiplied by a multiplier bit and added with the intermediate sum from the previous calculation.
The operation is then repeated to the last bit, addition of the shifted multiplicand values being performed either by coding using simplifying algorithms considering the successive elements as multiples, (coding of the type known by the name “Booth” coding), which makes it possible to reduce the number of multiplicands to be added, or by using an array of half-adders arranged as counters.
Such multipliers can however be further improved; this is because they prove to be expensive in terms of power and are also difficult to test beforehand perfectly reliably.